


Booty Call

by ladydragon76



Series: Ride a Lambo [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Multi, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: maggie madsen, character: sideswipe, series: ride a lambo, smut: sticky, verse: post rotf, warning: xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Because cazcatharsis <a href="http://flesh-and-steel.livejournal.com/95880.html">wanted some smut.</a>  (Updated: There's more than just my comment over there now. Go read the RAWR!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** PWP, short as hell.

**Title:** Booty Call  
 **‘Verse:** Post RotF  
 **Series:** Ride a Lambo  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Sideswipe/Maggie  
 **Summary:** Because cazcatharsis [wanted some smut.](http://flesh-and-steel.livejournal.com/95880.html) (Updated: There's more than just my comment over there now. Go read the RAWR!)  
 **Warnings:** PWP, short as hell.

 

**Booty Call**

 

Maggie gasped as Sideswipe's littlest finger pushed in. Her back arched right off the blanket as he licked her _there_ , that weird rumbling purr thing of his rolling right up into her core, vibrating just freaking _right_!

He'd decided he wanted to 'check her out', and who was she to argue?

Especially when he checked her out so damn _well_!

"Oh, God! Sides!" Maggie rocked her hips, fingers clawed into the blanket as the orgasm shook her.

She dropped back, panting, and opened her eyes to see Sideswipe grinning at her. "Cool."

Maggie laughed. "Really cool."

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
